


All In My Head

by nerdylou



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Louis, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Good Luke Castellan, M/M, Rich Percy Jackson, Smut, Top Harry, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampires, but let's roll with it, ill add more later as i write more one shots, oh well, punk luke castellan, that's not a tag either lol, that's not an actual tag, these are just the basics for now, uhh im really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdylou/pseuds/nerdylou
Summary: a writing challenge i made myself for my two favorite ships. each will be a different favorite song of mine and a one shot based on that song. some will be fluffy and some will have smut. pairings with each song on first chapter.





	1. songs and pairings

_**1.**_ **Flightless Bird, American Mouth-** lukercy ✓

 _ **2.**_ **Dusk Till Dawn-** larry ✓

 _ **3.**_ **Make Daddy Proud-** lukercy ✓

 _ **4.**_ **Dive-** larry

 _ **5.**_ **Happier-** lukercy

 _ **6.**_ **Dead-** larry

 _ **7.**  _ **All These Years-** lukercy

 _ **8.**_ **Sway-** larry

 _ **9.**_ **As If It's Your Last-** lukercy

 _ **10.**_ **Trouble-** larry

 _ **11.**_ **Like I'll Never Love You Again-** lukercy

 _ **12.**_ **Quit-** larry

 _ **13.**_ **Running Away-** lukercy

 _ **14.**_ **Perfect-** larry

 _ **15.**_ **Say Something-** lukercy

 _ **16.**_ **We Both Know-** larry

 _ **17.**_ **Kindly Calm Me Down-** lukercy


	2. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke sees a cute black haired beauty enter the coffee shop he works in and gets smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, so lol. this one shot isn’t really like the song because i couldn’t really think of a good plot to go with it. i kept typing and retyping it, hoping to think of something, before just saying “fuck it” and wrote a good ol’ coffee shop au. lol
> 
> enjoy!

[Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine](https://youtu.be/T1blvohThhw)

To put it simply: Luke was bored.

He spent hours on his feet and there were far too many customers that didn't like him for whatever reason, and left angry. Luke tried his best, he really did, but he could only write so much down on the small notepad before he ran out of room. And some requests were downright _ridiculous_. So for that very reason, Luke was bored of his job.

Luke bought special pads for his shoes (yeah, he was that type of person. Sue him, his feet usually hurt by the end of the day, and he needed some sort of comfort), and even then, his feet were always tinted a slight red. His doctor said his feet were more sensitive, despite his months of working at the small university coffee shop. Or something like that, Luke kind of tuned him out after awhile.

Twirling his pen mindlessly, Luke’s eyes scanned the small shop. They just had their morning rush, and the amount of people that would come in would usually be in trickles. Annabeth usually worked counter while Luke cleaned the place, or baked more goodies with Silena in the back.

“What are you doing?” a female voice said, shaking Luke from his thoughts. He turned to see Silena leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. “You’ve got blue ink all over your fingers.”

Luke looked down at his fingers, cursing when he realised the pen he had been twirling had exploded and leaked all over his fingers. How it slipped his notice, he wasn't entirely sure. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you’re a lonely asshole,” Silena said with a smirk. She watched as Luke washed his hands, successful in getting most of the ink off, but still leaving a stain on his skin. “That should be fully off soon enough. Although, they’ll be like for at least a few more hours.”

“For one, I’m not lonely. An asshole, yes, I can admit to that.” His blue eyes swam with mischief. “For two, can you work the counter then? I already have enough people hating me. I don’t need more because I'm turning into a smurf.”

“You have the body to walk around topless,” Silena said, grinning. Luke rolled his eyes. “What? Even Annabeth says as much.”

“What do I say?” Annabeth said, walking out from the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist. She glanced over at Luke, who was cursing as he continued to scrub at the blue ink. “Wait, do I even wanna know?”

“Maybe not,” Silena answered. “I’m taking my break. I’m getting a quick bite with Charlie before the lunch rush comes.”

“Okay, have fun,” Annabeth said. After Silena left, Annabeth turned on Luke. “How'd that happen?”

“Pen exploded.”

“Daydreaming again?”

“I don’t daydream.” Luke gave Annabeth a pointed look. He dried his hands and let out a sigh. “I love working here, but at the same time I don’t. If I didn’t need the money, I probably would be gone by now.”

“I keep telling you that you can’t let angry customers scare you away. That just encourages them to continue to be assholes.” She wiped down the counter with a rag. “And anyway, you need to find something to do in life besides work and school. You can’t be a professional bum all your life.”

Luke flicked the tip of her nose before grabbing another rag to clean tables. “I'd be the best bum out there,” he said with a grin. He met Annabeth's grey eyes as she glared over at him. Luke simply wiggled his eyebrows as he went back to wiping down the tables. Annabeth soon moved to the back to continue baking the muffins, and Luke was left alone, humming along softly to the music that played in the shop.

The door dinged open, and automatically, Luke’s head snapped up and towards the entrance. His greeting caught in his throat when he noticed the man that had walked in. It was still a bit chilly outside, the autumn weather catching up to them, so he was wearing a pair of black jeans and long sleeve shirt that was a deep blue. His black hair sat messily on the top of his head, either from the wind or running his hands through it. The man's eyes met Luke’s and Luke all but choked on his tongue. They were the most beautiful shade of green Luke had ever seen before.

A light pink dusted across the man’s tanned face as he looked at Luke. “I, um. Hello.”

Luke blinked, quickly pulling himself from his thoughts. “Hello! Welcome to Beauregard Bistro. How can I help you?” Tossing the rag into the sink behind him and drying his hands on a towel, Luke stepped up behind the counter. He grabbed a new pen and his notepad. The man’s gaze dropped down to Luke's hands and he let out a snort.

“What happened to your hands? Turning into a smurf?” he asked, making Luke’s face heat up.

“Well, uh. My pen exploded,” Luke explained simply. He glanced down at his hands again. “It’s not something customers will exactly like seeing, but I can only scrub so much.”

“I don’t mind. I love the color blue.” The man smiled at Luke. “Oh! Um, I’ll have a blueberry muffin and a small hot chocolate, please.”

Luke didn’t bother writing it down as turned to fill a small cup for the man. “Who walks into a coffee shop and gets a hot chocolate? That’s, like, a crime.”

The man rolled his eyes, and Luke smiled at the action. He had a feeling the younger man did that a lot. “I don’t like coffee. But you guys have the best muffins I’ve ever tasted. Not as good at my mom’s, but it's cutting it close.”

Laughing, Luke slid the hot chocolate to the other male before getting a muffin from the display. “Well. I made the blueberry muffins this morning, so I hope you enjoy yourself.”

The man was about to reply when Annabeth stepped out from the kitchen. “Doesn’t Silena make the blueberry when she opens? The morning crowd loves them.”

If possible, Luke’s cheeks darkened as the customer laughed. “Annabeth, you weren’t supposed to snoop on me when I’m talking to someone.”

“Couldn’t help myself. Heard a familiar voice and decided to investigate.” She then turned to the stranger. “Hey, Percy. We still going to the library after my shift later?”

The man, Percy, nodded with a smile as he pulled out his wallet. “Yeah, of course. I need help otherwise I'm going to completely flunk basic algebra.”

Annabeth rang him up, all but shoving Luke out of the way as she continued talking to Percy. After Percy had left, Luke was quick to grab Annabeth’s arm. “How do you know him?”

“Our parents know each other.” Annabeth shrugged. “I’ve known him since about sixth grade. We planned on going to the same college during our junior year.”

“How come I’ve never heard you mention him before?”

“I have. Many times. You just choose not to listen to me when we talk about topics you’re not interested in.” Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at Luke before brushing a loose blonde curl from her face. “It’s not my fault you’re completely oblivious to the world around you.”

Luke pouted. “To be fair, you’re usually going off about whatever architecture thing you’re reading about. I don’t understand half the shit you say, so I don’t pay attention.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I’m not always talking about it, you know. You should pay attention to what people talk about, Luke. And anyway, why are you grilling me about knowing Percy?”

“I don’t know, I was just asking.” Luke’s blush had lessened some during the conversation, but it was now back in full force. Annabeth’s knowing smirk graced her face and Luke knew he was busted. “Get back to making muffins. I can smell them burning.”

Annabeth hurried to the back where, sure enough, the newest batch of banana nut muffins were burning in the oven.

\--

Roughly a month passed before Luke saw the green eyed beauty. After about a couple weeks, Percy had slipped Luke’s mind as the shop started shifting into selling pumpkin spice lattes and pumpkin muffins. Too much pumpkin, in Luke’s opinion, but it sold so he had to suck it up.

Silena loved the pumpkin spice lattes, whereas Annabeth seemed to not be able to get far enough away. She, too, hated all the pumpkin. Silena often scolded them for their dislike of all things fall in the shop, but there was never any malice behind her words. After selling them for three months straight, she too would eventually get tired of the sight and smell of pumpkin.

The entire store was decorated in plastic leaves and even more pumpkins hanging from the ceiling, small bundles of leaves on the edges of windows, and a rogue small turkey plushie sitting on top of the food display.

“Isn't the turkey a little too early to be sitting out?”

Luke’s head snapped up from where he was setting the newest set of almond brownies, smacking it on top of the display and jostling said turkey. “Shit. Uh, that was Annabeth’s idea. She said if she had to see one more pumpkin thing, she'd burn the place down.”

Percy let out a laugh, and Luke quickly decided that it was his favorite sound. “That sounds like her. I like the decorations, though.” He batted at a pumpkin hanging from the ceiling. “Although, I think the things hanging from the ceiling is a bit of an overkill. How'd you get those up there, anyway?”

“I put them up there. I can reach high places without the need for a chair, so I was volunteered.”

“Annabeth is not much shorter than me, though.” Percy smirked. “And you’re only an inch taller than I am.”

“Been staring at me, have you?” Luke teased, pleased with the way Percy’s cheeks colored.

“Just making an observation,” he defended. He smiled nonetheless. “I’ll get what I had last time.”

“Which is?”

Percy smirked. “I’m surprised you don’t have it memorized. Annabeth mentioned you grilling her after I left.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Luke muttered, loud enough for Percy to hear and laugh.

“I’m flattered, actually. It's not every day that you get cute boys asking about you.” Percy winked at Luke, making a smile grow on Luke’s face. “That and your fail at impressing me with your muffins should make a pretty lasting impression.”

Luke stuck his tongue out childishly at Percy as he got a small hot chocolate ready and grabbed a blueberry muffin. When he turned back around, Percy had grabbed his notepad and was scribbling away on a page with a blue ink pen. Luke smiled and set the items on the counter and silently rang them up. When Percy was done, he closed the notepad and set it on the counter, paying for his things before leaving without another word.

Smiling to himself, Luke picked it up and opened it. His smile grew when he saw a number scrawled onto the page, along with a note written under.

_Hey blondie. You’re pretty cute, and I’d like to get to know you more. (; Text me whenever._

_-Percy_

Luke felt like screaming like a teenage girl, and only barely was able to repress the urge. The last he needed was yet another reason for the girls to relentlessly tease him with. They had enough as it was.

“What's got you all smiley?” Silena asked, quirking an eyebrow at Luke. She was picking loosely at the towel her hands. A ring on her left hand quickly caught Luke’s attention and he was grinning for an entirely different reason.

“I’m not sure I’m the one who has some explaining to do,” Luke said, pointing to the ring.

Silena looked down at her ring before a grin spread across her face. “Oh! Charlie proposed the other night. Annabeth saw it yesterday and we were freaking out.”

“Ah, so that's what the squealing was. I thought Annabeth saw a spider again.” He laughed when said girl yelled an insult at him. “Congrats, Sil. About time he put a ring on it.” Luke winked, smiling as Silena just chuckled.

“Thanks, now it's your turn to explain.” Silena wiggled her eyebrows as she gestured to the notepad. Luke’s eyes widened and he hid it behind his back. “That only works when I don’t watch you do it.”

Luke let out a huff before pulling out again. “I got a phone number.”

“Ooh!” Silena squealed, trying to grab the notepad from Luke. He just held it over his head and out of her reach, much to her annoyance. “Whose number is it? I just wanna know.”

“So you can gossip with Annabeth again, no thanks,” Luke said, backing away a little from the persistent girl.

“Gossip about what?” Annabeth asked, looking at the two other adults weirdly. “What’d I miss?”

“Luke got a phone number and he's not telling me whose!”

“Oh. Is it Percy’s? He mentioned something about stopping by.” Annabeth smirked when Luke glared at her. “Wouldn’t stop talking about the blonde that works here.”

“You’re blonde and work here,” Luke reminded, letting his arms drop since Silena had the information she craved already. “He could be talking about you.”

“He’s gay, Luke. Between the both of us, you’re the only blonde he’d go out with.” Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Luke before snatching the notepad away. She ripped the page out and stuffed it in Luke’s pocket before tossing the notepad back onto the counter. “I’m heading out early. I promised my dad I’d go with him and my step-mom to take the twins out for their birthday dinner.”

“See you later, Annie,” Luke said, earning a glare from said girl. After spilling what she did, he had every right to call her that.

Once she left, Silena turned to Luke once more. “When are you gonna ask him out? And I demand to let me help you get ready once you do.”

“I don’t know,” Luke answered honestly. “I know he obviously likes me, considering he gave me his number, but what if I mess up or something and he realises he doesn’t wanna date me?”

Silena rolled her eyes and smacked Luke in the back of his head. “Shut up, Luke. Of course he’ll wanna date you. There’s nothing wrong you. You can be annoying and a bit of an asshole, not to mention to keep snitching muffins from the back after we cook them, but you’re a good person. You’d do anything for anybody.”

Luke bit his bottom lip. “Alright, alright. I’ll text him after my shift. Not to ask him, just to talk.”

“No sexting in the shop,” Silena said, winking at Luke before grabbing a rag to start cleaning in the lobby.

“Asshole,” Luke muttered, but he was smiling anyway.

—

After that, the two were texting nonstop. Silena would complain that Luke was always on his phone, and Annabeth said studying started getting impossible because Percy would always be on his phone. Neither were too upset (except Silena during Luke’s work hours). In fact, they seemed to support the boys perusing each other. Annabeth mentioned Percy not having a boyfriend since sophomore year, and Silena said Luke could stop being a mopey asshole. Percy got a kick out of that one (he had been in the room when she said that), while Luke just pouted.

Percy’s smile quickly became one of Luke’s favorite things. It was like the sun was shining whenever he directed it at the older male. Percy was his own personal sun, and everything about him was so upbeat and happy.

During a random day in December, Luke asked Percy if he wanted to stay back one of the nights and be their official taste tester for the new recipes they wanted to try. Percy, of course, accepted.

“Here, try this one,” Luke said, handing a brownie to Percy. Their hands brushed, and no matter how many times it happens, Luke can never get the butterflies in his stomach to settle down.

Percy bit into it and hummed happily, nodding quickly. “You have to add this one, it’s so good.” He took another bite and Luke smiled, watching the boy devour the brownie.

“You, uh, you have some...” Luke said, trailing off as he gestured to the boy’s face. Percy quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Luke.

“Have some what?” Percy asked innocently, knowing full well what he was doing.

Luke let out a soft laugh, using his thumb to gently wipe away the crumbs from the corner of Percy’s mouth. Percy stared up at Luke, causing the latter to move his thumb across Percy’s bottom lip. Subconsciously, the two had moved closer together, their breaths intermingling between them. Luke moved his thumb away before putting his forehead on Percy’s. Just as their lips brushed together, the kitchen door banged open and they jumped apart. Annabeth stood guilty in the doorway.

“Knocking exists for a reason,” Luke told her grumpily. Percy’s cheeks were bright red, but he smiled as he looked between Luke and Annabeth.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Annabeth glanced at the brownies. “What are you doing?”

“Having Percy taste test some new things. I made the fudge brownie recipe that Silena’s been eyeing. I told her I was doing this ahead of time. What are you doing here?

“Oh, I left my umbrella here and it’s supposed to rain tomorrow when my shift starts.” Annabeth smirked at Percy. “I’ll grab it and be on my way.”

Once Annabeth was gone, Percy turned to Luke. “Does anybody else work here, or is it just you three?”

“There’s more. Silena, Annabeth, and I usually work the longer shifts, and then there’s people who work shorter shifts during the day so nobody’s left by themselves. That happened to me one time during lunch, and I swear we ran out of everything before Annabeth came in and saved the day. Since then, Silena’s dad hired part time people to cover spots in the day,” Luke explained.

“Wait, Silena’s dad? Does he own the shop or something?”

“Yeah, he does. Silena’s last name is Beaurguard, hence the name. She doesn’t brag about it or anything, so it’s not widely known knowledge or something.” Luke gently grabbed Percy’s hand and ran his thumb gently over his palm. “How about I put away the brownies and then walk you back to your dorm?”

“Okay,” Percy said, smiling. He dropped Luke’s hand as the latter finished up what he was doing.

After the shop was closed for the night, the two men held hands as Percy led them to his dorm. They were both quiet, enjoying each other’s company as they walked in the evening light. The sun was just about to dip under the horizon, and hints of stars decorated the sky.

“So beautiful,” Percy stated, but Luke couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Yeah, very beautiful,” Luke said, catching Percy’s eyes. Percy smiled as his cheeks turned bright red.

When they reached the door, Luke felt a little cliché as he stopped Percy before he could walk in. Gently cupping his face, Luke brought him in for a soft kiss. They kissed for a moment before Percy was pulling away with a large smile.

“Thank you for tonight,” he murmured, not wanting to break whatever spell had come over them. “I really like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you, too. You make it fun to work at the shop,” Luke said, chuckling. “You and your blueberry muffins and hot chocolate.”

Percy giggled, and it was the cutest sound ever. Luke couldn’t help himself as he kissed Percy again. He had a feeling that would be something he would be doing a lot. But Percy’s lips felt so good pressed against his own.

“Will I see you again?” Percy asked, causing Luke to laugh. Percy laughed with him, smiling up at the older man. “That was so cheesy, but I meant it.”

“Of course, sunshine,” Luke said, kissing Percy’s forehead.

“Sunshine?”

“Yeah, because your smile lights up the room,” Luke explained, smiling as Percy did. “It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

“One of?” Percy quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. There’s also your eyes, your blush, your hair, everything about you really,” Luke listed, gently cupping Percy’s face between his hands once more. “Your laugh, your sass, your cute little butt.”

“Okay,” Percy said, laughing as he pulled away from Luke. “You were being all cute and I was allowing it until you got to my butt.”

“I was being serious. You have a very nice rear end,” Luke said, trying to be serious but ultimately failing.

“Okay, pervert, I should get inside. I’m cold and we’ve been standing out here for too long.” Percy kissed Luke’s cheek before opening the door. “I’ll see you later, blondie.”

“See you, sunshine.”

Percy smiled, and let the door close behind him as he walked further inside. Luke’s smile stayed on his face the entire walk back to his apartment.


	3. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis never believed in the supernatural...until he met Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out, lol. it's a lil long

[Dusk Till Dawn by Zayn feat. Sia](https://youtu.be/UhQrSCSyx-w)

Blue eyes glanced around quickly as the man walked quickly down the side walk. Louis's hands shook in fear, gripping tightly onto his bag's strap. He was coming home from work, but he had end up staying later than he intended. Now he was currently hurrying through the darkened streets, trying to get home before his nerves got the best of him.

From a nearby alley, there was a loud noise, followed by muffled shouting. Louis paled, willing his legs to go faster. The alley quieted as he quickly passed, making Louis's hands shake more than they already were. Louis kept his eyes trained in front of him, hands gripping his bag so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey, you!"

Louis's steps stuttered, but he kept going. He swallowed thickly, feeling himself grow cold in fear. He could hear footsteps behind him, quickening until they were right behind him.

"I'm talking to you."

"I need to get home," Louis muttered, unsure if the person heard him, but not fully caring either. He needed to get home, and he needed to get home _now_.

There was a hand suddenly on his shoulder, pulling him back to a stop. Louis's breath hitched, and his heart raced in his chest. He was shaking so hard, he couldn't focus on anything other than the fear he was feeling.

"I said I was talking to you," the man said, turning Louis to face him. He had an ugly smirk gracing his pale features, making Louis swallow thickly. The man looked down at Louis's neck, making Louis's breath come faster. "You're a very pretty boy. It's a shame I'll have to kill you."

"Kill me? What for?!" Louis demanded, shrinking back when the ugly brute glared down at him.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, pretty boy." The guy's smirk widened, pushing Louis into a nearby alley and shoving him against the wall. Louis's head smacked against the brick, causing his vision to swirl for a moment before he focused on the ugly brown eyes in front of him.

Louis was shaking from where he was standing, eyes widening when the brute grinned, his two top canines extending into nasty looking fangs. "What the fuck?" he squeaked out, things starting to click as the man stared longingly at the vein in his neck. "Please don't. I won't tell anybody anything, I swear!"

"Can't risk it, pretty boy. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll have a little fun with your dead body before leaving."

"P-please. Leave me alone." Tears ran quickly down Louis's face, wanting nothing more to be at his flat, wrapped in a blanket and watching Netflix in his warm bed.

Louis's head was held in a tight grip, and tilted to the side, exposing his neck. Louis shook, trying to hit or kick anywhere he could. Just as he felt the coolness of the teeth against the skin of his neck, the man was shoved off of him. Louis stood there in shock, unable to move from his position. The sound of hissing filled the air and Louis looked over to the side, seeing the man that had just held him against the wall, laying on the floor. Another man was towering over him, far lankier than the porky man on the street.

Said man looked over at Louis, making the latter freeze even more in his spot. He walked over, Louis's eyes watering in fear. "Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't tell anybody anything."

He quickly shook his head, giving Louis a sad smile. "I wasn't going to, don't worry. I came over to ask if you were okay."

Louis stared at him a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," he said softly. He looked over at the body before closing his eyes and looking away. "Thank you. For doing whatever you did. I don't think I wanna know the extent of what you did, but thank you."

"Yeah, of course."

Louis opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. The man's green eyes were slowly calming Louis down. His breaths started returning to normal, but his heart was still thudding quickly in his chest. "What's your name?"

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Louis. Are you...are you like the man that's...over there? You know, the whole teeth thing."

"Yeah. You think my lanky frame could've taken him down otherwise?" Harry joked. Louis bit his bottom lip as he gave the man a small smile. "I'll, um. I'll see you around, then. You swear you won't utter what happened tonight, right? I don't mean to scare you or anything, but this secret can't get out."

"Yeah, I swear," Louis said honestly, looking wide eyed at Harry. "I wouldn't– I swear I'll keep quiet."

"Okay. Then goodbye," Harry said, sending Louis a wink before slinking back into the shadows and out of Louis's eyesight.

Swallowing thickly, Louis stood there a moment, just collecting his nerves, before pushing off the wall and running the rest of the way home.

—

"When were you gonna tell me you almost got mugged last week?"

Louis looked up from his laptop, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his co-worker and best friend, Perrie. He blinked in confusion for a moment before speaking. "I, um. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Louis. I was working on a story downtown and someone asked me if we were gonna cover what happened last week. An older woman said a man got drug into an alley, and the description she gave of the victim described you to a tee." Perrie leaned over Louis's desk, her eyes narrowed as she did a quick look over at Louis. "So either you tell me what happened, or I'll find a way to get security footage from that night."

Louis looked away and stared at his laptop once more. "Nothing happened. Some guy pulled me into an alley, but I got away."

"The lady mentioned three different men, though," Perrie pressed. "And only one of them would be you."

"A man came in and helped, that's all," Louis said, shrugging and looking everywhere but at Perrie. "Nothing happened. I'm fine, okay? I wasn't hurt other than a headache. Nothing was stolen from me."

Perrie huffed and stood up straight. "Next time it happens, you better go to the cops, and then call me. Because I worry about you enough at it is."

"That's your own fault," Louis muttered, saving what he was writing before closing the lid of his laptop. "I'm going to lunch, you wanna come with?"

"Nah, I have to get this article in by three." Perrie sat down at her own desk and let out a sigh. "Stay safe, please. I don't know how you do it, but you manage to attract trouble like a magnet."

"I'll do my best." Louis grinned and grabbed the things he needed, like his phone and wallet, before walking outside.

He walked to a nearby Burger King, humming softly along to the music playing. As he stood waiting in line, he jumped a little when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked to the owner of the hand and he paled a little, bit managed a smile.

"Oh, hey. I, uh, I honestly didn't expect to you again, if I'm being honest," Louis said, biting his bottom lip.

Harry chuckled softly, and Louis instinctively looked at his teeth. His canines weren't extended, looking like any other set of teeth. Louis blushed a little and looked away. He ordered and paid for his food before stepping away. Once he sat down with his food, he was surprised to find Harry sitting across from him not long after, nothing but a fountain drink sitting on the table.

Louis stared at him weirdly. "Who comes to Burger King to get a drink when you can easily get the same thing in a bottle from the store?"

"Honestly? Saw you coming in and decided to come along. I ate elsewhere," Harry said, smirking a little at his own joke.

"Um. Food, right?" Louis asked quietly, a little scared to hear the answer.

"More or less." Harry took a sip of his pop, eyes swimming with mischief. At Louis's frightened look, he just laughed. "I'm joking. Of course it was food. What else would it be?"

Louis looked down at his food, mindlessly playing with a fry. "I just...I don't know. I have a lot of questions, but I know I shouldn't ask them in public. And like I told you a moment ago, I wasn't really expecting to see you again."

"Hmm, well. What about this? I'll give you my number, and you can text me whatever questions you have. I'm already at the point where I'm dammed because you know, so I'll be as honest as I can." Harry smirked, holding out his phone for Louis to enter his number.

"When you say dammed, what exactly do you mean?" Louis put his number in before texting his own phone and handing Harry back his.

Harry looked around quickly before leaning closer to Louis. "Humans aren't supposed to know. It's, like, a huge law for us. The moment one knows, we have this huge target on our back."

"Will someone go through with enforcing it, though?"

"I guess it depends. They won't if I turn you, too. Otherwise, yes. It's a serious law for us, and only humans who are either about to get killed, or about to get turned will know. Which is how you know. You weren't supposed to survive, and yet here you are," Harry explained.

"Well that makes me feel better," Louis muttered glumly, earning a laugh from Harry.

"Text me whenever and whatever," Harry said seriously.

"Do you sleep?" Louis blurted.

Harry's smirked. "We don't need to, but we can," he answered. He then stood up. "I'll be seeing you around, Louis." After throwing away whatever was left in his cup, Harry was out the door, leaving Louis sitting at the table and more confused than ever.

Later on that night, Louis was cuddled up in his bed, _Family Guy_ playing on the tv in the background and his phone in his hands. A new chat with Harry was up, the white color from his screen staring up at him mockingly. He roughly bit his bottom lip before sending a basic text to Harry.

_hello_

There. He sent something, and he contacted Harry first. He briefly wondered if Harry was awake still, or even if he was sleeping at that moment. Harry did mention he didn't need to sleep, so maybe there was something that he was doing that required his attention and him staying up. But then his phone dinged, and a smile stretched across Louis's face.

**that didn't take long**

_oh, shut up, lol. you're still awake?_

**yeah, why?**

_do you need food to survive, or is it like sleeping?_

**it's like sleeping. I don't need it, but I can still eat, and look normal (:**

_oh, okay. that's all I wanted to know_

**sure you just didn't want to talk to me? (;**

_I'm certain_

**lol, goodnight then**

_goodnight_

Smiling to himself, Louis locked his phone and set it to the side. His cheeks were flushed happily, and he couldn't keep track of the episode that was playing on tv anymore.

—

The two continued texting from then on. Louis would ask random questions, ranging from favorite color (yellow) to how often does Harry have to drink blood (at least twice a week). Louis was extremely happy that he found someone he clicked so well with. Granted, how they met wasn't the best of situations, and he avoided talking about it as much as he possibly could, but he didn't regret running late that night (only a little regret).

"Lou, you're gonna miss your deadline if you keep grinning at your phone," Perrie spoke up, startling Louis from his texting. He almost dropped his phone on the floor in his haste to set it down to work. When Perrie just laughed at him, Louis gave her a weak glare before focusing back on his laptop.

He couldn't help but feel distracted, however, even as he poured himself into his work. Usually, he could block anything and everything out, but that particular day, his mind kept wandering. Perrie teased him here and there about it, but a happy flush was settled on Louis's cheeks, and he couldn't find it in himself to be too mad about it. When questioned why he was so happy or so blushy, Louis always made up some excuse. Lately, it had been about the nice weather out, and his happiness stemmed from the fact he was getting sick of all the rain and mush from melting snow. He would then usually wonder about how Harry's skin would feel. Would it be cold? Warm? Somewhere in between? And did the weather ever effect Harry in anyway?

Louis had so many questions, but he didn't want to pester the other male anymore than he already did. He was certain even Harry's boss was starting to get irritated about how often he stared at his phone, answering Louis's many, and sometimes pointless, questions.

Once Louis finished with his article, he sent it into the editor before packing his things away. He gave Perrie some flimsy excuse he knew she'd see through before hurrying out the door. Already, Louis had his phone out and was typing a stupid joke to Harry as he started the walk home.

As he walked, he felt like he was being watched. Looking around a moment in confusion, Louis quickly ruled it out to just paranoia and continued walking. It wasn't dark yet, and there were plenty people still out and about. Louis wasn't too concerned about an attacker like before, even if they were otherworldly. Or undead. Louis still wasn't quite sure what to label vampires yet. They seemed like the undead type, but then again, up until a week ago, Louis didn't even know they existed. So he wasn't too sure on what to call them.

A hand shot out and covered his mouth before pulling him quickly into an alley. He felt eyes bore into him as he stared at the three figures in front of him. Waves of power came off of them, and Louis felt his knees shaking at just standing near them. But unlike the guy before Harry, they didn't have him pinned to the wall. Instead, they surrounded him and kept him standing there by sheer force of intimidation.

"So, fellas. What brings you here?" Louis weakly joked, feeling his heart start to race.

"You are mortal, and yet you know of our kind," the one in front of him spoke. "I must ask, does your master plan on turning you?"

"M-master?" Louis squeaked out, eyes widening. "You mean, the, uh, the vampire guy I'm friends with?"

"Of course," the man on the left said. "There are few reasons why one of our kind would keep a human. We either intend on killing them, turning them, or using them as a type of...well, not to sound harsh, but like a blood bag."

Louis felt himself pale. "Wait, what? I was never told of that last one."

The two who spoke raised their eyebrows in surprise. The one on the right was rather quiet. He let his eyes roam over Louis before letting out a snort and speeding away. Louis swallowed thickly, watching as the one on the left chased after him. Louis looked at the last one left, wondering why he was still there.

"We'll be back, Mr. Tomlinson. Vampires shouldn't keep their blood bags for too long, lest they open their mouth to fellow humans." He then raced off, leaving Louis there alone.

When Louis saw Harry next at the latter's flat, he hit his shoulder in a burst of frustration. When it felt like he was hitting stone, Louis let out a yelp and pulled his hand back, cradling it near his chest, choosing to glare at Harry instead. When Harry just looked at him slightly alarmed and not saying anything, Louis blew his lid.

"When the fuck did you plan on telling me you were gonna use me as a blood bag?" he demanded. "We've been friends for, what, a month now?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna use you as a blood bag. Bloody hell, where did you hear that from?"

"These three men pulled me into an alley a few days ago. Said you were either gonna kill me, turn me, or drink from me. Tell me the truth! Why do you keep me around?"

Harry rolled his eyes, looking rather calm for someone who had accusations being thrown at him. "I'm not gonna drink from you, Lou. And I'm not kill or turn you either. I keep you around because you're a good friend, alright? I'm tired of hanging around people who drink blood for the hell of it."

Louis paused in his movements, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "Wait, so...you have no malicious plans for me?"

"Of course not, Lou! I may be a vampire, but for God's sake, I'm not a monster." Harry was starting to get angry at the jabs, making Louis cower a little. When Harry finally noticed Louis shrinking in his spot, he let out a shaky breath, calming himself down. "I'm sorry, Lou. I'm just...I'm frustrated. Not at you, really. Just about what I am, really."

Louis led Harry over to the couch, giving him a small smile. "Care to elaborate?"

"Honestly? Not really," Harry admitted. "But I suppose I'll tell you anyway. And, well, everything leading up to it."

Louis rubbed Harry's back in a comforting manner before they both got comfortable on the couch. Harry let out a breath, searching for words as his thoughts raced through his head. Louis could practically see the gears turning in Harry's head and flashes of words cross across his pupils.

Finally, Harry spoke. "Alright, well. I was born on the first of February in 1872. At least that's just a day I picked. My dad said there was a lot of snow and it was very cold when I was born, so the days blurred together. That and I didn't actually have a birth certificate. Those weren't legally required until I was about three. We were in the states, and I was born in our house. She had a midwife and everything, but you know how medicine and everything was back then. At least, I hope you did. I take history class very seriously." With an eye roll and light push from Louis, Harry just chuckled and continued on. "Anyway. My mum died in childbirth. My dad was pretty angry at me for awhile. Said I was the reason his wife was dead. It caused him to drink a lot, you know.

"My dad...he wasn't a pleasant drunk. He managed to sober up enough to keep a stable enough job. My older sister, Gemma, and I worked what and when we could. We were very poor, so we managed to have enough to keep a roof over our heads and allow us to keep food in our systems. My dad apologized about how he treated me when I was about fourteen. Not the ideal age to wait until. I was an angry teenagers, as a lot of teenagers seem to be. Regardless, I was upset he waited as long as he did to apologize me. So...I ran away.

"I know what you're thinking. How utterly cliché of me. But it happened. Broke my sister's heart, but I was just so mad at our dad. It was about a year later when I learned my sister had caught small pox and died a few months prior. I was devastated, obviously, and kept running around. The only times my dad would even see me would be when I was at Gemma's grave. When I was seventeen, I managed to make my way back home. Turned out, my dad went back to drinking, since he was alone, and eventually lost his job because of it. Dealt with it for about a year before, um, everything went back.

"My dad got really drunk, and couldn't control his actions. He, well, he hurt me pretty badly. I was left behind our house, barely conscious. When some strange men came over to me, asking if I wanted to be saved, I just blurted that I wanted to. Because who wouldn't wanna be saved after that? I got turned by the three guys you met. Well one of them, anyway. The other two were standbys in case the other went too blood crazy. After they were sure the change would stick, they left.

"After I turned, I became...I became this _monster_. My first victim was my dad, for obvious reasons, before I went on this...killing spree. I mainly hunted at night. I would take lonely victims and kill them off. I killed mothers, father, hell, _children_ in my thirst for blood. After awhile, I hated who I had became. I was a bloodthirsty monster who was killing without any remorse. It was hell for me. I managed to get away for awhile. Everybody who knew me assumed I was dead anyway. So leaving was too easy. I managed to escape to Europe when I would've been about fifty-eight, if I hadn't stopped aging. I hid for awhile, feeding off animals. It's not the same as human blood, but it works.

"I honestly hated myself. It wasn't until I was about eighty-five when I finally decided to get back into society and whatnot. I was still in Europe, so I bounced from country to country. Now I'm in England, clearly, so. I just...I'm not a monster. At least I try not to be. I hated how I used to be, and I don't wanna go back to that." Harry bit his bottom lip after explaining everything. He let out a chuckle. "Okay, so that was a lot more than I was anticipating on saying, but whatever."

Louis gave Harry a small smile, gently squeezing Harry's arm. "I'm sorry for insinuating that. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to, Lou. I'm not upset with you, don't worry." Harry smiled back at Louis.

Louis let out a soft breath, enjoying how close they were to one another. Louis's eyes flickered down to Harry's lips, and he smiled. Ever so slowly, Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Letting out a soft breath, Louis moved their lips slowly together. Unable to help himself, Louis straddled Harry's waist, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls as they continued to kiss. When they pulled apart, Louis was blushing, smiling wide at Harry.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Louis whispered, laughing breathlessly, bringing their lips together in another kiss.

"I believe I've been waiting later," Harry said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Louis just rolled his eyes. "Okay, loser. That's not what I meant." Gently tucking hair behind Harry's ear, Louis let out a soft breath. "I love your eyes, you know that? They're beautiful."

"That's funny because I think the exact same about your eyes," Harry said softly. "They remind me of the sea, in all honesty. Very blue and mesmerizing."

Louis hummed softly, putting their foreheads together for a moment before laying his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm tired," he announced. "You should cuddle with me as I take a nap."

"I should, should I?" Harry asked with a laugh, shifting Louis a little as they got more comfortable laying down on the couch. Humming softly, Harry ran a hand up and down Louis's back as he snuggled closer. "Should I be worried with how much you're snuggling into me by any chance?"

"Nah," Louis said, smiling into Harry's chest. "You're just very comfortable."

Harry snorted. "Are you cold? I can't imagine you're warm cuddling up with me?"

"A little, but it's okay."

Not listening to Louis, Harry grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped Louis up in it. Said male was smiling into the fabric of the blanket, blushing a little as Harry cared for him. "You're sweet," he murmured.

Instead of answering, Harry just pressed a kiss to the top of Louis's head, holding him impossibly closer.

—

"That's not how things work."

Louis huffed, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at his boyfriend. "I just asked a simple question, no need to get so huffy."

"Who's the one standing there with his hands on his hips?" Harry countered, quirking an eyebrow. "And no, Louis, no matter how much you pout, I'm not drinking your blood."

"Oh, come on, Harry! I want you to." Louis pouted up at Harry, his hands dropping to his side as he got closer to Harry. "It's as close as we can get without having sex. Which, for whatever reason, you're preventing us from doing."

Harry hummed softly, his hands going to Louis's waist. "Because I don't wanna accidentally hurt you, is all. Simple explanation, really."

"Not at all." Louis pouted more, staring up at Harry. "C'mon, Harry. I only get to see you nowadays once I'm already out of work. Don't I deserve to get a little reminder from you during the day?"

"You do. They're called text messages."

Louis let out another huff. "You know what I meant, you idiot."

Harry hummed softly, kissing the pout off of Louis's face. "It's not my fault you've been working late."

"No it's not, it's my boss's fault." Louis grinned at Harry, who just chuckled in return. "So it's not really my fault I've been at work until gross hours at night. Besides, I get to have a cute bodyguard to walk me home at night so no more vampires try to suck my blood in an abandoned alley."

"That's true, I'm rather charming," Harry replied with a grin, kissing Louis yet again. "You have me from dusk until dawn, though, baby. Those late hours, I'm all yours."

"Yeah, but you won't let me have fun in those hours." Louis scrunched his nose cutely, and Harry couldn't help but kiss the tip of it. "Otherwise, I'd do a lot of things with you."

Harry let out a soft breath, pulling Louis closer and pressing their lips together. Louis let out a soft moan as Harry's hands pushed up his shirt. When they parted, Harry had a smirk on his face. "If I let you have fun tonight, will you stop asking me to drink from you?"

"Duh," was Louis's intellectual reply.

Rolling his eyes, Harry led Louis into the bedroom. With a smirk, Harry gently lowered Louis onto the bed before kissing at his neck. Louis let out a breath, tilting his head to give Harry more access. As Harry kissed at his neck, his hands went under Louis's shirt, slowly pushing it up until he sat up to take it off. His own shirt followed behind, leaving them both in their jeans.

Smiling, Louis let his hands run over Harry's chest, taking in everything. Harry was biting his bottom roughly, like he was holding something back. Louis just gave him a smile before pulling him for a kiss. "I'll be okay, Harry," he muttered, gently cupping Harry's cheek. "I know you won't hurt me."

The edge of Harry's mouth quirked upwards slightly, enough for Louis to call it success, before his mouth went to press kisses over Louis's chest. He continued doing that as he fiddled with the button and zipper of Louis's jeans. Ever so slowly, he pulled both the jeans and boxers off his boyfriend. Louis blushed as Harry looked over him, feeling slightly self-conscious under the stare.

"Your turn," Louis reminded in a soft voice. Harry only smiled as he stood off the bed to rid himself the rest of his clothes.

When Harry got back onto the bed, he settled between Louis's spread legs. The blush on his face was still prominent, making Harry kiss each cheek before kissing Louis once again. As he did, his left hand went to the bedside table, pulling out a couple objects before he sat up. Louis's eyes flickered down to Harry's hands, finding a small thing of lube and a condom. He let out a shaky breath, watching as Harry coated his fingers in the lube.

"We don't have to do anything, Lou, if you're not ready," Harry said quickly, stopping what he was doing to look down at Louis.

"I'm sure, Harry. I...I want you to. I want you," Louis whispered, playing with his fingers a little. "I've just never done this before, so I'm a little nervous."

"That's understandable. But I promise I'll make this as smooth as possible." Harry kissed Louis again, trying to relax him more as he slowly pushed a finger into the boy under him. Louis let out a whimper, clinging onto Harry. Harry shushed him softly, continuing to move their lips together as he pushed a finger further into him.

Harry let the finger sit in him for a moment before slowly moving it. Louis pulled away from Harry, letting out a breath as he closed his eyes. He grew used to the feeling quickly, and a second finger was added, a third one following not long after. All the while, Louis couldn't stop looking at Harry, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend's face.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly, moving his fingers quickly in his boyfriend. Louis let out a soft whimper as he nodded. A smile filled Louis's face, kissing Harry as he reached for the condom. Wordlessly, he handed it to his boyfriend, who understood quickly what was being asked of him.

Pulling his fingers out, Harry wiped them on his blanket before rolling the condom on himself. He slicked himself up with lube and slowly pushed into his boyfriend. Louis let out a whimper, fingers gripping onto the sheets under him, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip. Harry rubbed Louis's skin, calming him the best he could as he laid kisses over the tanned skin. As soon as Harry bottomed out, Louis let out a breath, his blue eyes wide and meeting Harry's green.

"You're so beautiful," Harry murmured, rubbing a hand through Louis's caramel colored locks. "So perfect for me, my precious dove."

Louis whimpered again, moving his hands to grip at Harry's shoulders. His lips met Harry's as Harry slowly started rocking his hips. Louis felt a bit helpless, but soon started wiggling his hips, meeting Harry's shallow thrusts. "I love you," he breathed out, lips brushing against Harry's.

Harry smiled, kissing Louis once more. "I love you, too."

They continued their slow rocking. Every fiber in Louis's being thrumming with passion and energy, causing him to moan softly as every thrust in. Harry had spend up his thrusts some, but kept them shallow as he kissed any part of Louis's skin that he could reach. Louis wasn't complaining. His body was shaking as the pleasure filled his being, slowly bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Harry," Louis breathed out, a hand making his way to his cock. Whether it was his hand or Harry's, he wasn't entirely sure. But it felt amazing after not being touched for so long. "Harry, please. I'm so close."

Smiling, Harry rocked his hips to his the spot within Louis that would have him seeing stars. He could tell when he hit it because Louis's back arched. And combined with the attention on his cock, he came with a moan of Harry's name, spilling onto his chest.

Harry groaned himself, seeing Louis come undone underneath him. He thrusted into Louis a couple more times before coming into the condom. He rode out their highs before gently pulling out, standing up only to throw away the condom and wet a rag down to clean up Louis. His touches were soft as he cleaned the come off Louis's chest, causing the latter to hum happily at the gentle attention. When Harry was crawling back into bed, Louis was quick to curl into his lover's embrace.

"I love you so much, Harry," Louis whispered. "I wanna spend an eternity with you."

"I love you, too, my sweet dove," Harry whispered back, smiling into Louis's soft hair. "We have forever."


	4. Make Daddy Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy grew up used to getting things handed to him. So when he meets Luke, he gets a startling burst of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first off!! this end up not being like the song i tried basing it off. i was about 1k words in when i asked a friend what it was about, which is not what i wrote, and i was too lazy to delete and restart
> 
> which is funny because i then proceeded to go and write 5k more words after that, lol
> 
> second!! percy is hella ooc in this and i'm sorry?? i tried not to go too much out of bounds, but i end up stretching it so i could write the prompt and have the character development i wanted. and to do that, i had to make percy a brat. whoops!!

[make daddy proud by blackbear](https://youtu.be/882PTViwqtY)

A loud _clang_ filled the room as a stubborn green eyed sixteen year old glared at his dad, the broken iPhone X laying shattered on the floor. Son glared down at the now angry father in the kitchen.

"I wanted blue! Not silver!" Percy yelled, crossing his arms.

"They didn't have blue. I figured you could just get a case to put on it, as you usually do anyway," Poseidon said, his voice a scary calm. He stared his son back down. "Either use your old phone, or use the new shattered one. It's your choice, I'm not going to buy you a new one."

Percy's eyes widened. "But Dad–"

"No, Percy. I've been too lenient. Either use what you have, or you'll have nothing," Poseidon said sternly.

Stomping his foot childishly, Percy crossed his arms. "You're the worst!" he yelled before storming to his room. When he got there, he slammed his door closed before pulling out his phone. It wasn't the new iPhone like he wanted, but he would have to settle for the time being. That is, until he could beg and pout his way into getting a new, non shattered, iPhone X. His dad's temper and sternly demeanor usually went away after about an hour. Quicker if his mom, Sally, talked to him. Being an only child defiantly had its perks.

He sent a text to his best friend, Annabeth, as he laid in bed. Maybe he could convince her to skip studying and go to the mall with him. After an argument with his dad, he tended to go on a shopping spree, and while Annabeth didn't care for shopping, she'd usually still keep him company. But, to his dismay, she declined, saying something about an important exam coming up that she needed to study for.

 _She'll pass anyway, regardless if she studies or not,_ Percy thought, scowling down at his phone screen.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a jacket and his wallet before pocketing his phone and walking out of his room. He passed by his parents, who were probably coming up to talk to him. Ignoring his mother's calls for him, Percy hurried outside to his car. Without a glance back, Percy took off for the nearest mall.

The parking lot was mostly empty when he arrived. He messily parked before heading inside. Smiling a little, Percy looked at all the different shops, trying to decide which one to go into first. His eyes scanned over the map. Even though he had the entire memorized by the back of his hand, he still liked to look at all the different store names, trying to decide which one caught his attention the most.

"I hear Hot Topic is a pretty good shop."

Percy jumped, turning to look for the source of the voice. A man was leaning against the side of the large display, making Percy wonder how long he had been standing there and how long he had slipped Percy's notice. The man's blond hair was spiked up with what looked like too much gel, the tips of the spikes a cobalt blue. His eyes caught Percy the most. They were a gorgeous shade of sky blue, outlined by a thin black line. The man had a piercing in his right eyebrow, and snake bites on his luscious lower lip. Subconsciously, Percy licked his own bottom lip, causing the man to smirk a little, following the younger's gaze.

Ignoring the smirk, Percy continued his staring. The older had two sets of piercings in his earlobes, along with one on his upper left ear. He was dressed from head to toe in black, and Percy briefly wondered if he owned any other type of color.

"What?" Percy asked, shaking himself from his staring.

The man's smirk just widened. "I said Hot Topic is a pretty good shop. Although, assuming by your outfit, you're more of an  Abercrombie boy."

Percy huffed a little. "Yeah, so? Just because I wear colors other than all black doesn't mean you can...do whatever it is you're doing."

"Making an observation?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Percy crossed his arms as he stared down the blond. "I didn't give you permission to do anything with me."

"I need permission to talk to you?" Blondie stood up straight, walking closer to Percy. "You're so full of shit, princess. I can talk to whoever I want to."

"Don't call me princess!" Percy huffed out. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid. You're the spoiled brat of the Jackson name." Blondie smirked, poking Percy's shoulder. "Perseus Jackson."

"It's just Percy." Percy stepped away from the other. "I demand to know your name."

"You demand?" The man let out a laugh. "Yeah, good luck getting names from people when you phrase it that way."

"Tell me now!"

Snickering, the man just rolled his eyes before walking away. "See you later, princess."

Percy huffed, watching the man who angered him walk away without a care in the world. He suddenly didn't feel like shopping anymore, but he didn't want to go home either. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Pulling out his phone, he pulled up his chat with Annabeth again.

_this guy comes up to me in the mall and starts teasing me. when I asked for his name, he just laughed and walked away!! ): <_

**first of all, Percy, you're not a people person. you need to ask nicely for names. not everybody is patient enough like I am to deal with you**

_hey ): I am too a people person! my nanny likes me_

**because she has no choice, and she helped raise you, when your mom was busy. besides, you're sweet to her and your mom, anyway. why can't you be like to everyone? your dad included**

_I'm plenty nice to my dad. he buys me things and I use them_

**that's not what I meant**

**anyway, Percy, I need to go. I'm going to my mom's this weekend and I need to pack yet. I'll talk to you later**

Huffing, Percy locked his phone before looking around the mall. There was a couple nearby, laughing to themselves over something the taller said, hands swinging in between them as they walked into Bath & Body Works. Letting out a soft sigh, Percy sagged a little in his seat, wishing desperately to have that with someone. But, he'd never admit it aloud, Annabeth made a point. Percy wasn't exactly the pillar of people skills. His interaction with the blond boy earlier only proved that.

Rolling his eyes, Percy stood up. He walked for awhile, just peering in different shops every so often. He spotted the blond boy from earlier behind the counter in Hot Topic and Percy let out a snort before passing by the store completely. He didn't have any interest in what was in the shop, but he avoided it even more considering the man who was working that day, anyway. Continuing his stroll, Percy's eyes caught on someone in a nearby shop.

"Silena!" he called out, grinning as he made his way closer. The brown haired beauty turned towards the sound, her blue eyes widening a little, but before she could hurry away, Percy was next to her. "Hey, Sil. How're you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Silena shifted from foot to foot, eyes searching around for someone, but focused back on Percy once she couldn't spot them. Percy's grin faded a little. He considered Silena a close friend, but she was looking like she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. In fact, if Percy really thought about it, she always tended to be on edge around him, even when they were at his house. When she realised she hadn't answered yet, she blushed. "I'm good, Percy. I'm with my sister, Piper, right now."

"Oh, really?" Percy asked, deflating. He was hoping to be able to hang out with someone, but he wouldn't intrude if Silena and her sister were having a day together. Sibling things and all that.

Noticing Percy's frown, Silena quickly tried making up for it. "B-but I can talk to you for a little bit, anyway. I think Piper's flirting with the cashier, anyway."

"No, uh. It's okay." Percy rubbed his arm. He never realised how much Silena seemed to not want to talk to him. "Um. Annabeth's going to her mom's this weekend. Would you, maybe, wanna come over and play some video games or something?"

"I'm busy," Silena said quickly. Well, at least she was nice and tried covering her hesitance and unwillingness. "I'm sorry. Charlie's invited me over to meet his family. I wasn't able to go last weekend, so I can't miss this weekend."

Percy blushed a little when he realised Silena missed last weekend because he all but yelled at her to come over and hang out with him. "Okay, well. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Percy." With that, she turned on her heel and hurried away.

Percy played with his fingers. Annabeth's words were starting to make more and more sense. Maybe she was the only person who had enough patience to deal with Percy and how he acted around people. With a huff, Percy brushed the encounter off before walking off. He'd just wait until after the weekend before getting both Silena and Annabeth to hang out with him. They _would_ , anyway. Nobody else liked him enough to be around him.

It was whatever, though. He didn't need anybody else.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Percy walked into the nearest store, which just happened to Abercrombie & Fitch. The blond's voice from earlier came into his head and he quickly shoved it aside as he started grabbing shirts and jeans.

When the weekend came, Poseidon and Sally went out to do some business thing that needed to be done that Percy didn't have to go to. Honestly, Percy didn't want to go anyway, so he was a bit happy he didn't have to tag along. But it also left him insanely bored. Silena was out of the running to invite over, she made that rather clear. Annabeth already turned him down, after Percy had texted her shortly after his parents had already left. It was times like those that Percy wished he had more friends.

It wasn't that he didn't try. He really did. He'd tried to talking to just about everyone that went to his private school. Silena went to the school with him, which resulted in the only person that (albeit a little reluctantly) was willing to talk to him. Annabeth went to the nearby public school. They had met at the library. Percy was cold and the library was warm. Percy wasn't sure what about him made Annabeth approach him, but he was thankful. Annabeth was glad to hang out with him, given the chance.

Percy wondered what going to a public school would be like. No uniforms, for starters, which was defiantly a bonus. But he didn't care. He was happy at his private school. It was full of families like Percy's. Rich.

Toeing his blankets absentmindedly, Percy's mind wandered back to the couple he saw the evening prior. They were happy together, and Percy couldn't help but wonder what would attract someone to want to date him. He flirted with Annabeth a lot, only getting giggling in return and getting told she was already dating someone. Who, he wasn't told, but it was still a rejection. But she never held it against him. And it wasn't like people at his school were tripping over themselves to date him. It wasn't that he was a total outcast, they just didn't care for him. His school was a bit stuck up, if he was being honest. But it wasn't like he was much better.

Huffing softly and bored out of his mind, Percy stood up from his bed. He grabbed his skateboard and walked towards the nearest park. The skateboard was a rather new gift from his dad. Percy had mentioned in passing how he had always wanted to try it, but not having a board to practice on.

Much to his dismay, the park was busy. No doubt a ton of people about to see Percy fall on his ass trying to stay on a board. Nevertheless, Percy tentatively walked over to a less crowded area and set his board on the ground. He stared at it a moment before frowning and setting a foot on it, nervously pushing himself forward a little with the foot still on the ground.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here."

Stumbling from the shock of hearing the voice, Percy flailed his arms before he felt hands on his waist to steady him before he fell. Percy looked up, his green eyes meeting a familiar sky blue. "Blondie!"

"Hello, princess," Blondie said, smirking in amusement. Today, his hair was gelled up into a quiff of sorts. It looked better on him than the spike type of thing he had going yesterday. He must've muttered that aloud because Blondie was laughing. "So you like this hair more?"

Percy backed away from the man quickly, his whole face turning a bright red. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Okay, we'll go with that." The man was still smirking, making Percy's cheeks feel hot. "Are you going to play nice today, princess?"

"I don't like that nickname," Percy mumbled, but the look on his face must've given him away because the smirk on Blondie's face didn't once waver. "What's your name, anyway? I can't keep calling you Blondie in my head."

The man quirked an eyebrow, but complied anyway. "I'm Luke."

"Luke. Not a name I pictured you having," Percy blurted out before snapping his mouth shut."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I don't know. Doesn't sound very...whatever it is the hell you are."

Luke laughed, the sound making Percy's stomach swirl with butterflies. He swallowed thickly, trying to make the weird feeling in his gut to go away. The feelings he was producing weren't allowed to make an appearance, no thank you.

"Don't really classify myself as anything, if I'm being honest," Luke said. Just his voice alone was bringing a blush to Percy's cheeks. "I just like what I like."

"And I like what I like, but you don't seem to care much for it," Percy replied, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously.

"Oh yeah? I'm surprised you aren't walking around in big poofy ballroom dresses."

"For the last time, I don't care much for the nickname you've stuck to me." Percy rolled his eyes, but they both knew he was full of shit. The nickname affected him in a way he didn't dare utter aloud.

"You and I both know how you really feel about it...princess." Luke was getting closer, and his proximity was making Percy's heart thud in his chest, and his palms grow slick with sweat. "You have yet to stop blushing the entire time I've talked to you."

Percy shoved weakly at Luke's chest. "Stop," he said softly, not full of the usual malice if he were to say that to anybody else. His eyes met Luke's and his breath caught at how close the older boy had gotten. Swallowing thickly, Percy glanced down at Luke's lips again, his piercings, and wondered what it felt like to kiss someone with those on the other's lips.

Before he could act on his thoughts, Percy quickly backed away and grabbed his skateboard. He looked at Luke, who was watching his every move. There was amusement dancing in his eyes, making Percy a bit angry at what he had allowed himself to get dragged into.

"Leave me alone," Percy said, squashing his feelings as he glared at Luke. There was no way in hell he'd allow himself to get close to someone like Luke. "I don't wanna ever associate myself with someone as lowly as you."

Luke's eyes flashed dangerously and for a brief moment, Percy wished he could swallow his own tongue so he couldn't say anything else that was stupid. He was actually scared what he had gotten himself caught up in. Something that even his dad couldn't save him from.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Luke spat out, making Percy flinch a little and catching the attention of a couple people nearby. "Annabeth's mentioned you before, you know. She said you can actually be a decent guy if put down your walls long enough. But I have hard time believing that. You're nothing but a spoiled brat whose daddy spends anything on to make happy. But even money can't bring a decent personality to you."

Percy glared harder at Luke. "You...you're nothing but a stupid _punk_. I wouldn't even wanna hang out with you if my dad gave me all the money in the world. I would rather have my tongue cut out than talk to you ever again. So leave me alone, _Luke_ ,  or I'll call the cops and get you arrested. Uncle Zeus would sure love to see someone like you locked away."

If steam could come out of people's ears, it would be coming out of Luke's. Admittedly, Percy was a little frightened, but he wasn't about to stand down. "I hope you know Silena hates you." That made Percy pause. How did Silena know Luke? "She hangs out with Annabeth and our friends. She's always complaining how you force her to come over and miss things she's supposed to do. She wouldn't stop ranting and crying when you made her miss meeting her boyfriend's parents last weekend."

Percy swallowed thickly. Based on how Silena reacted around him at the mall, he had a feeling, but he didn't know the discontent went as deep as hatred. He couldn't help himself with what he did next.

He ran all the way back home, tears in his eyes.

— 

Percy avoided leaving the house for a couple weeks after that, excluding going to school. Annabeth caught wind of what happened and while she wasn't happy about what Percy had said, she didn't stop talking to the boy. It seemed like Silena had finally worked up the nerve to block his number, because none of his texts were going through, and she was avoiding him like the plague. And rumor about what happened must've spread because people were smirking at him, or glaring at him. It was a weird combination of attention, and not at all what Percy expected.

Not that Percy minded much. He didn't really need friends, and it didn't feel weird telling his parents that he didn't really talk to anybody at his school. People at his school were either snotty and stuck-up or a bit more humble like Silena. Percy used to think he was humble, but with how things seemed to be going for him lately, he had a sinking suspicion that he was more the first.

Poseidon had called him just after school had let out, letting him know nobody would be there to pick him up and take him home from school. Since Percy would rather eat paste than ride the bus, Percy exited the school gates and started his walk home. Hugging his backpack to himself a little tighter, Percy let out a soft sigh, smiling a little as the sun shone down on him, warming his skin and threatening to darken his already tan skin if he stayed out for a longer amount of time. Humming softly to himself, Percy put his earbuds in, turning his music on shuffle and listening to whatever came on.

As he walked, he didn't really pay attention to whatever was around him, but he passed the park where he had his spat with Luke. He could see the boy sitting there, talking to some boy with black hair and dressed in a similar manner. Keeping his head up, Percy walked past quickly, silently glad he was on the opposite side of the street from the park. He could feel eyes on him, but he ignored them, not wanting to deal with another outburst from the older male.

Percy turned the corner and let out a soft sigh, grateful for being out of eyesight. But, unfortunately for him, Luke and the girl's eyes weren't the only ones on him. A strange man quickly caught up with him, pulling him into an alley. Percy let out a scream before his mouth was covered with a hand. Percy kicked and hit whatever and wherever he could, not once standing still. He bit the man's hand before yelling out for help.

"Stupid kid. Why can't you just come quietly," the man grunted. "You're worth too much to properly knock out."

Percy felt tears collect in his eyes, thrashing in hid captor's arms. A car pulled up at the end of the alleyway and he was being led towards. "Help!" Percy screamed loudly, doing everything he could to get out of the man's grip, but it was tight.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a familiar voice rang out.

Percy could've sobbed in relief. He may not be fond of Luke at the moment, but he'd do anything to not go with the strange man. He looked over at Luke in desperation, tears falling quickly down his face. He met Luke's blue eyes and the man holding him was soon receiving a punch to the face. Stumbling for a moment, Percy wiggled out of the guy's hold before turning and running the rest of the way to his house. When he got there, he fell inside the doorway and started sobbing. He almost got _kidnapped_.

As he sat just inside the doorway, the door still wide open, he saw two figures walk up the walkway to the front door. Percy scrambled up and tried hurrying further into the house before seeing Luke's familiar face. Unable to help himself, Percy quickly hugged the older man, sobbing his gratitude into his jacket. He felt Luke's hesitant arms wrap around him and hug him back.

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you. Thank you," he managed to form, finally managing to calm himself down after awhile of crying. He pulled back from Luke, seeing a weird look on his face. "I'm sorry. You probably didn't even wanna, like, hug me or something."

Luke didn't speak for a moment, just looking at Percy. Finally, he let out a soft breath. "I'm just glad you're okay. We came to check on you, and you're in one piece, so." He turned towards the door. "C'mon, Nico."

Percy's heart fell a little. Quickly wiping away his tears, he closed the door after they had already left. He couldn't help but feel a little pathetic. Luke had helped him and Percy was too much of an emotional mess to do anything but force Luke to hold him while he sobbed. Banging his head against the door, Percy contemplated dropping out of school and living the rest of his life in his parents' house. He finally moved away from the front door and made his way up to his room.

He texted Annabeth, huffing when she said she couldn't. Again.

_just tell me that you don't want to hang out with me anymore, Annabeth. I'm a big boy. Silena already took off on me, it's fine_

**it's not that I don't want to hang out with you, Percy. I just already have plans with someone else. I'm sorry**

_yeah, well. I'll just hang out with all my other friends_

Percy turned off his phone after that, throwing it towards his closet and watching as it disappeared in the pile of clothes laying in a pile on the floor. He felt himself wanting to cry again, but he clenched his jaw and tried blinking them away. Once he was able to contain them, he laid down, pulling his blankets around himself. He suddenly wished he had siblings, or decided to be nice to more people so he had more friends to talk to when Annabeth was busy.

His mom came into his room not long after he threw his phone, and he briefly wondered how long she had been home, or if she had heard what happened to him earlier. She sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked softly, rubbing Percy's ankle.

"I'm fine," Percy replied, letting out a breath and staring up at the ceiling.

Sally quirked an eyebrow. "Now I know that isn't true. I never see you just laying in bed like this. You're either out doing something, with Annabeth or Silena, or playing video games. What's up?"

"Silena won't be coming over anymore. She hates me. Blocked my number and everything," Percy grumbled, pulling his blanket over his head. "If I keep this blanket on my head long enough, do you think I can die?"

"Probably," Sally answered. She pulled the blanket down, and she was smirking down at her son. "Why do you think Silena hates you?"

"Her friend Luke told me. Luke hates me, too, but he was nice to me today. Still trying to figure out why."

"What happened?"

Percy squirmed on the bed. "Someone tried taking me. Luke saved me and comforted me  as I cried."

Sally's eyes widened. "Someone tried what? Get up, we're calling Uncle Zeus now. You remember the attacker's face, right?"

"Well, not really. But I'm sure Uncle Zeus has better things to do than worry about some guy I can't even remember," Percy argued weakly.

"Perseus Jackson, we're going to talk to your Uncle Zeus about this right now and letting him know someone tried taking you. If you don't go with me, I'm sure your father will be even worse on you to tell him."

Rolling his eyes, Percy sat up to get out of bed. "Fine, fine. But we should be quick. I have to go back to doing absolutely nothing."

Sally laughed, leading Percy out of the door.

— 

"Percy Jackson!"

Percy jumped at the voice, turning towards the sound. Percy was coming out of school, and about to get into his dad's car when Annabeth called out for him. She was storming towards him, and Percy remembered he hadn't turned his phone on since he turned it off the day previous.

"Uh, hi, Annabeth. W-what are you doing here?" Percy asked meekly, already knowing why the girl was upset with him.

"Do you care to explain why you've not only been ignoring me since yesterday, but why I had to learn about what happened to you from Luke? Who, by the way, is still mad at you, despite you apologizing," Annabeth demanded, arms crossed angrily over her chest. Behind her was a blond boy he didn't recognize, and Piper, Silena's younger sister.

"I haven't been ignoring you?" Percy said lamely, ignoring his dad's questioning stare. "My phone, uh, has been off. My parents wanted some quality time with me."

Annabeth glared harder at Percy, making him shrink where he was standing. "We're going to your place and having a nice long chat."

"Even Piper and co?" Percy asked, pointing to the people behind Annabeth.

"Yes. We have a project due next week and we're going to work on it at your place whether you like it or not," Annabeth said stiffly, opening the back door and getting inside. Blond guy and Piper gave him small smiles before climbing in as well. Swallowing thickly, Percy climbed into the passenger seat and gave his dad a tight smile.

"I'm having friends over," he announced, earning a raised eyebrow from his dad.

"I see that. You didn't ask, though," Poseidon reminded.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Percy muttered. "Annabeth's rather persuasive."

Poseidon hummed softly, smiling at the blonde in the back. "Hello, Annabeth. You haven't been over in a bit."

"I've been busy, sir," Annabeth said politely. "I hope you don't mind us coming over."

"No, I don't mind. It's always nice knowing Percy actually has friends. Been stuck in his room for a few weeks now." Silence filled the car after that. Percy's cheeks were bright red, but his dad didn't seem to sense anything wrong, and Percy could feel Annabeth's eyes on him.

When they got home, Percy led the three other teenagers up to his room. He grabbed his phone from his closet, seeing a bunch of different missed calls and texts from Annabeth and an unknown number. Percy sat on his bed, reading through all of them, and sighing softly at Annabeth's angry texts.

"Whose number is this?" Percy asked, showing his screen to his friend.

"Luke's. I was angry because you weren't answering me, so he offered. Clearly, he wasn't able to get contact with you, either, so it didn't work anyway." Annabeth pulled her notes out, keeping her eyes down. "By the way, the other guy is Jason. Piper met him at the mall not too long ago, and he goes to our school."

"Oh," Percy said softly. "Okay. Another person to learn to not like me."

Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was looking down at his lap. "Percy, what happened?"

"Luke saved me from getting kidnapped," Percy said, shrugging a little. "I kinda sobbed into his jacket and he left after I stopped. Not surprised he's upset with me, though. Just because he helped me doesn't mean he's still forgiven me."

"You said stupid shit, I don't blame him," Annabeth snapped. She then sighed. "I'm glad you're okay, though. Have you reported what happened?"

"Yeah. That's why I wasn't answering last night. We went to Uncle Zeus's. Beat Thalia at Mario Kart." Percy smiled a little. "Got yelled at by Thalia. Got smacked upside the head by Thalia. But I also found out she'll be going to my school next year. Uncle Zeus thinks if I ever have to walk home again, it'd be better to walk with someone else instead of alone. Thalia knows karate, so he thinks she'll become a bodyguard of sorts."

Percy was startled when his phone suddenly went off with a text. He stared down at the screen, blushing when he saw it was from what he now knew to be Luke's number.

**are you busy?**

_Annabeth and a couple of her friends are over, why?_

**just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I could teach you how to skateboard, since you failed so badly the last time**

_I remember the last time we met happening very differently_

**that's part of why I wanna meet up with you. talk about that, and what happened the last time I saw you**

_meet you at the park at 7?_

**sounds good**

Smiling a little to himself, Percy turned to Annabeth and helping her where he could.

By the time Annabeth and the others had left, he had two new numbers programmed into his phone, and the promise of keeping in contact. Percy felt happy. Every time he talked out of turn, or made a rude comment, Annabeth would smack him or glare at him. It seemed to work because Piper and Jason seemed to warm up to him, and even joked around with him by the end of their time.

Percy made a flimsy excuse to his parents before slipping out the door and grabbed his skateboard on the way. When he reached the park, Luke was already there. Smiling, Percy made his way over to him. "Hi, Luke."

Luke looked up, smiling. "Hey, princess. You're looking nice."

Percy paused a moment, holding his board as he looked at Luke. "After what happened last time, I'm surprised you're actually talking to me."

Letting out a sigh, Luke just shrugged. "Honestly? I'm still pissed at you, I'm not gonna lie. But I had a long talk with Annabeth, and she said I should at least give you another shot."

Fiddling with his skateboard, Percy let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, again, for saving me. I, um. I really appreciate it. I'd probably be somewhere not even in this town with unknown people, while they try to get money from my parents."

"Well I couldn't very well let you get taken," Luke replied. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder, making the latter look up. Luke was a lot closer than he was a minute ago. Percy's breath hitched and he found himself wondering again what it would be like to kiss someone with lip piercings.

"Why did you really invite me out here, Luke? Surely you couldn't have asked me to come here just to teach me how to skateboard. You don't even have a board with you," Percy said softly, subconsciously moving a bit closer to Luke.

"Yeah, you're right. I plan to fuck you right here. Out in the open."

Percy let out a laugh, pulling away from Luke as his cheeks grew bright. "I hate you," he stated, no harsh meaning behind his words. "You're very blunt. I'm...not really used to it."

"Yeah, well. I like being blunt, princess. Gets the point across a lot better than beating around the bush." Luke shrugged. "Anyway. I just wanted to talk, honestly. Like I said, Annabeth told me I should give you another chance, and what better way to start over than to talk?"

"Where's that other guy you were with?"

"Who? Nico? I don't know. Only reason he was with me yesterday was because we're neighbors and he wanted to ask me how I knew I liked boys." Luke then blushed. "I probably shouldn't have said that. About Nico anyway. I let anybody know I like boys." Luke grinned, making Percy's blush deepen.

"I don't like boys." Even as he said that, Percy knew he probably wasn't being honest with even himself. He looked at Luke, who was just watching him carefully. Percy bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart race even as he looked at the other male.

"Percy, have you ever kissed someone?" he asked. "Male or female?"

"Um...no," he admitted quietly. "But I know I'm attracted to females."

"That's okay," Luke said, putting a hand on Percy's lower back. "You can be attracted to whoever you want to, princess. Even me."

Percy let out a shaky breath, letting himself relax under Luke's touch. "What if I'm not attracted to you?"

"I'd say you were full of shit, but that's just me." Luke grinned, gently tucking hair behind Percy's ear. Percy let out another breath, taking a small step closer to Luke. "Can I kiss you, Percy?"

"Yes," Percy whispered, meeting Luke's eyes.

Smiling a little, Luke slowly brought his head closer to Percy's. Ever so gently, Luke pressed his lips to Percy's. Percy sighed happily, putting his hands on Luke's shoulders and moving his lips slowly (and a bit sloppily, but Percy wouldn't admit that aloud) with Luke's. He felt...so content kissing Luke. Like everything was falling into place, and making him feel like every nerve in his body was alight.

When they parted, Percy's cheeks were a gorgeous shade on red, and his lips were slightly puffier. A smile graced his lips and he pulled Luke into another kiss, sighing happily out his nose as he felt Luke's hands settle on his hips. When they pulled apart once more, Percy couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay. I'll admit it. I'm attracted to you, Luke."

"I'm attracted to you, too, princess." Luke was the one to pull away again, and he let out another sigh. "We still have a lot to talk about, you know. Kissing isn't going to make the elephant in the room just go away."

"I know that. I admit I was an ass to you. I'm...I'm really trying to change the way I am. Annabeth smacking me and yelling at me seems to help, but I need more help," Percy said hopefully, looking at Luke. "And you can give me kisses every time I do well. Or, I don't know, spank me when I misbehave."

"But how would that be punishment if you want it?" Luke asked, smirking. "You wouldn't suggest it if you didn't want it."

Percy flushed and huffed a little at Luke. "Shut up. I don't even know your last name, but if I did, I wouldn't even be using your name, Luke."

"It's Castellan."

"Fine, then, _Castellan_ ," Percy said with a giggle. "Maybe I do want it, but you will never know."

"I will eventually." Luke pulled Percy closer by his waist, humming contently. "We'll work things out together, princess."

"Together sounds great."


End file.
